I. Field
The present invention relates to detection of and countermeasure against remote-controlled vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs).
II. Background
The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present inventive subject matter. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed inventive subject matter, or that any publication, specifically or implicitly referenced, is prior art.
Techniques for disabling a UAV can include jamming its control signal with high-power radio frequency (RF) signals. Jamming is a Physical-Layer denial-of-service (DoS) attack that relies on transmitted radio signals to interfere with wireless transmissions whereby the attacker essentially spams the appropriate RF band with a much stronger signal than those used for network communications.
A UAV operator might employ an unconventional, and possibly unique, radio protocol to evade detection and countermeasures. Thus, there is a need in the art for a UAV detection and countermeasure system capable of detecting and responding to UAVs that employ unanticipated communication protocols. Furthermore, a UAV operator might employ an autopilot or waypoint mode in which there is little to no radio communication between a UAV and its controller. Thus, there is a need for a UAV countermeasure system capable of configuring exploits to target a UAV system in which little to no initial information about its radio protocol is known.